Cris Lopez, o cómo convertirse en Merodeadora
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Sirius Black ha tenido amantes durante toda su vida, desde que abandono Hogwarts. En algunos casos puntuales, magníficos a sus ojos, antes de abandonar Hogwarts. Pero ninguna mujer había traspasado su personalidad. Tendrá que ser una española pueblerina la que descubra como atacar a Sirius donde más le duele tras un desencuentro dulce y pasional.


La historia que está a punto de leer pertenece al universo de Magia Olvidada

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

El día que Cris López Muniz decidió dejar aquella casa que la vio crecer, un viejo casero que se inclinaba perezosamente con cada tormenta pero que aguantaba estoicamente en pie contra todo pronóstico, no miró ni una sola vez a sus padres. Sabía que estarían abrazados en la entrada. Siempre que la veían marcharse, fuera a por agua a la fuente cercana, o al pueblo de al lado a coger el autobús de línea, siempre la vigilaban marcharse como si temieran que fuera la última vez.

Cris no quería girarse a sabiendas de que esa si sería la última vez. La última vez que vería la sonrisa tímida de su madre asomar de forma perpetua. La mirada dura y penetrante de su padre aun cuando su rostro revelaba una afabilidad digna de un santo. Todo eso quedaría atrás por un mundo nuevo y excitante que la esperaba más lejos de Ávila, Madrid o Lisboa.

Ya no habría más charlas inspiradoras camufladas de riñas por parte del muermo, como repetía cada vez que tenía que visitar su vistazo, de su tío. Cuando no era más que un pariente tan lejano que tenía más parentela con la cabra que cuidaba desde que era niña. Pero un jefe de aurores no puede permitir manchas en su familia. Al menos fue la excusa que se impuso Cris para ser más atrevida que antes.

Querer provocar el sonrojo de su tío fue un buen comienzo, ver la furia de aquel chulo que se permitió dejarla plantada en medio de la noche, fue mejor.

¿Quién le iba a decir que sería capaz de poner en evidencia al cuerpo de aurores a nivel internacional?

Primero a su tío dejándole claro que se le escapaban muchas cosas. Ser un gruñón traía problemas, y luego al capullo arrogante de Inglaterra, que pensó que una campesina era un simple pasatiempo sin complicaciones. Los aurores Hispanii solían ser cargantes pero hacían bien su trabajo, al menos lo intentaban con ahincó cuando tenían que capturarla cuando se le ocurría transformar toda una corrida de toros en un campo de flores cantoras.

Pero los aurores ingleses eran insufribles, creyéndose por encima de los demás solo porque su país tenía un maniaco terrorista. ¿Cuántos tíos entran a ligar con la frase he escapado de la muerte más veces que años tienes tú? No es un buen método de atracción. Pero Cris no podía contenerse, llevaba semanas aburrida y aquel joven auror tenía un atractivo que convertía en cabras al resto de sus vecinos.

No dudo un segundo en llevarle a las cuevas que crecían al norte de la localidad, preguntándole que hacía en un pueblo perdido como aquel. El auror comentó algo de Mortifagos investigando la zona, pero Cris tenía la mente en otras cosas más importantes, cómo el incordió que era en esos momentos el pantalón de su acompañante. Durante un cuarto de hora le dejó hablar sin parar, no le escuchaba, solo tono de voz grave y atrayente. Le era suficiente para que al girar en la cuneta le lanzase contra la primera roca que vio.

Fue una noche que ella no olvidaría y sabía por la cara de él que aquel auror no había conocido a nadie como Cris.

Pero eso no dejó que al día siguiente no se dignará a presentarse a su cita. Ni una explicación o nota. No es que Cris hubiera perdonado más el insulto de dejarla plantada, pero habría ayudado con el castigo.

Había pasado suficiente tiempo entre aurores, sobretodo con cadenas en las manos, para saber unos cuantos trucos. No tardó en dar con aquel estúpido inglés y mucho menos en enterarse de sus propósitos. Capturar a esos mortifagos. No parecía muy ducho en moverse por aquellos terrenos, y por lo que había podido observar Cris, no se le veía muy dispuesto a investigar más allá de lo necesario.

Tres días después, Cris se presentó ante su tío tirando de una gruesa cadena, arrastrando a siete mortifagos. El primero con un ojo morado, fue el primero que capturó y no parecía muy convencido de su trabajo. El segundo llevaba una venda improvisada en la frente, el idiota había corrido por medio del bosque cuando una bandada de chotacabras le saltó en plena carrera. Se golpeó la cara con una roca y al despertar ya estaba atado. Los otros cinco tenían rastros de quemaduras y cenizas en todo el cuerpo.

Cris había aplicado sus conocimientos para arrasar el campamento con una poción explosiva demasiado potente. Tan potente que su tío ya sabía de sus intenciones antes incluso de que llegase a su despacho pues había tenido que coordinar a las fuerzas mágicas y muggles en la extinción del incendio que había provocado. Pero a Cris le importaba muy poco todo aquello. Lo que le importaba era la mirada de incredulidad que puso el auror ingles cuando la vio aparecer en el ministerio con siete prófugos de alto nivel.

—Creo que esto le dejará claro que no debe dejar plantada a una López ¿No cree señor Black? —escupió Cris cuando el auror iba a hablar, pero solo consiguió un ligero tartamudeo mientras entrecerraba los ojos sin acabar de creérselo.

—Creo que aquí el joven Sirius Black ya no tiene nada que hacer. Si no le importa me encargare de que le manden a los prisioneros en cuanto sean atendidos —dijo el jefe de aurores llevándose a los mortifagos de Cris, sin saber si reñir a su sobrina o darle una placa. Algo que no pasó desapercibida a la joven.

—Yo… Volveré a mi hotel. Mañana cogeré un traslador a Londres —murmuró Sirius dándose la vuelta y hablando cada vez más bajo. Haciendo aspavientos sin control como si no fuera capaz de entender lo que había pasado —tres años en la elite. Tres. Y me ha adelantado una adolescente.

—No era tan adolescente cuando te tenía debajo, ¿Eh, Sirius? —gritó Cris provocando la carcajada general del ministerio y una mirada airada y furibunda de Sirius. Cris tuvo una brillante idea en ese instante. En el momento que vio esos ojos negros atravesándola supo que no quería apartarse nunca de ellos. Quería provocar esa mirada cuantas más veces mejor —Más suerte la próxima.

—No habrá próxima, Sam —zanjó Sirius saliendo rápidamente del pasillo y entrando en el ascensor con un sonoro portazo. Cris sonrió, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, eso la divertía de forma inexplicable hasta el punto de reír mientras respondía a su ausente oyente.

—Si la habrá.

Eso había ocurrido hacía un mes. Y ahora Cris abandonaba por última vez su hogar. Ya no sería para marcharse a hurtadillas a las granjas de la familia Gutiérrez para convertir sus pavos en avestruces rosas, ni para asistir a una fiesta privada en la biblioteca –cerrada por obras- donde había más ropa suya por el suelo que tapándola, tampoco era para asistir a algún estúpido curso de control de la agresividad, o de sus poderes, ni para terminar alguno de sus tatuajes o robar algún grimorio de las tiendas mágicas de Ávila.

Hoy se marchaba por última vez para cumplir dos sueños. Unidos pero distintos. El primero era convertirse en caza-recompensas, ¿Qué había mejor que cazar idiotas para que otros idiotas pagaran por ello al peso?

La segunda y más importante era sacar de quicio a Sirius Black.

¿Había mejor trabajo en esta vida?


End file.
